A Week For Us?
by fallenskywalker
Summary: Anakin was planning a great weekend with Padme, but will she go with him? And will they really be alone and chill out or will their jobs haunt them?


Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars the Clone Wars.

* * *

><p><strong>A week for us? Chapter1<strong>

_Anakin's pov:_

I came to Padme's apartment and she was cooking food in the kitchen, so I went to her and wrapped my arms around her from behind. I kissed her neck and she turned around.

"Ani, I'm cooking." she told me, but I didn't care.

"So cooking is more important than your husband?" I asked her and she looked in my eyes with a sad look.

"No, it's not, but I want us having dinner later." she said and I let her cooking. I leaned against the wall next to the kitchen and watched my beautiful wife cooking. One hour later the food was ready and we sat down on the dining table to eat. We ate the food she cooked and drank wine.

"I think we should go away for a few days." I started and she already knew where this conversation was going.

"Ani, we have work to do. You have to go back in war and I have meetings in the senate and-"

I interrupted her

"Padme, it would just be for a few days. They won't bother. When was the last time we had time for us?"

"Ani, you know it's not that easy." she started again.

"Not? It isn't complicated. Jar Jar can do your work as long as you're gone and I'm not going back to the front the next days. Lot of my men are injured and I have to wait until some of them are better." I explained her and she saw I really wanted to go.

"Okay, but just for a few days." she finally gave up and I smiled.

"Just for a few days, I promise." I told her and she smiled as well. We cleaned the table and she went packing some stuff together. I stood in the door and waited for her to get ready.

"Where are we going?" she asked me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"We could just go to Naboo or we find another place if you want." I said and she told me Naboo would be great. And so we got into the ship flying to Naboo.

We were in the ship on our way to Naboo. After half of the trip Padme got a message from her office in the senate. They asked for her help.

"Great. We're not even gone for 1 day and they already want you back." I said frustrated. Padme sighed. She came to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Ani, I-, we both have important things to do. We can't just leave. They need us." she started explaining, but I didn't really listen to her.

"I just want to spend a couple of days alone with my wife. Is this too much to ask for?" I was disappointed. Not in the Jedi, not in the senators, but in Padme. She wanted to go back instead of spending some time with me.

"When it is so important for you we will go." she finally said. I looked at her and then kissed her lips. She sighed, but sat back down next to me. I gestured her to sit in my lap and so she did. She leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I started kissing her neck and she giggled.

"Ani..."

"What? Don't you like it?" I asked her.

"Okay, you win." she said and I continued. We made out until we came out of hyperspace. I sighed. I went into the cockpit and landed the ship on Naboo. We went to the lakes right away. On our way there I remembered the last time we've been there. It was so long ago. I smiled and wrapped one of my arms around Padme's waist. She leaned her head on my shoulder and we waited until we finally arrived. We went out of the ship and went into the old building we stayed all the times before. I put her package into her room and came down to her again. She was standing on the balcony watching the swans on one of the lakes. I came to her and stood next to her. She looked at me and we kissed passionately. I loved the feeling of her soft lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her and her hands were wrapped around my neck playing with my hair. Our lips pulled apart and we breathe, really needing the air, until our lips met again a few moments later.

"I love you", I whispered between the kisses.

"I love you, too, Ani." she replied.


End file.
